Violet
| name = Kōnaki Yurirōka | kanji = 百合廊下 紅泣き | romanji = Yurirōka Kōnaki | race = Reikon Kyuuban Hybrid | birthday = May 3 | age = Ageless | gender = Female | height = 167cm | weight = 51kg | eyes = Red | hair = Black | bloodtype = O+ | unusual features = | affiliation = Fushi Coven | previous affiliation = Yurirōka Family | occupation = Handmaiden to Myst | team = | previous team = | partner = Myst Hisashī | previous partner = | base of operations = Myst's Home | marital status = Single | education = Karakura High School Hisashī(Spiritual Teachings) | status = Active | release = Not Yet Achieved }} Violet (菫, Sumire), commonly known as Kōnaki Yurirōka (百合廊下 紅泣き, Yurirōka Kōnaki) by her close associates, is a Reikon Kyuuban strangely hybridized with her dormant demonic blood following her conversion by Myst, leading her to be a Newborn (初生, Shosei) among their ranks. Following a period of training with Myst in Wonderland while the Elders had attended more pressing matters, including the revival of the Thirteen Dracula, Violet had changed her name and grown in both strength and maturity, at which she was accepted by Myst to be her , a position Violet holds with great regard. Appearance Violet bears the appearance of a young, woman who fulfills the standards necessary of the typical beauty, mainly in part to her supernatural heritage. However, what people notice primarily regarding Violet's appearance is the aura of confidence she brims with. She is no longer the timid Newborn of two years ago, she is a mature spiritual being and wishes to be respected as such. Violet's most striking features are the combination of her red eyes and black hair, giving her a visage that fits the stereotypes associated with vampiric beings. Her red eyes are noted to be a rather dusty shade in most situations. However, when her emotions are on high or she is exerting her spiritual power, Violet's eyes become a much brighter shade, with visible light coming off of them as she blitzes around in a battlefield. To complement this trait is her long, black hair. Due to hailing from a family of some renown, Violet was forced to grow her hair out long when she was younger, a trait she continues to keep, albeit with less restrictions on its style. In order for her hair to not interrupt her in battle, Violet normally ties it up in a single ponytail against strong enemies, otherwise leaving it loose with a distinct fringe parting to her left. Violet wears a simple, but highly effective attire that befits almost all situations. It is easily comparable to the outfit a school girl would typically wear. It consists of a black, sleeveless shirt which complements her somewhat busty figure appropriately, while wearing a red tie over this. At her lower body, she is seen to wear a similarly colored skirt, stockings and leather shoes. At her waist is a bright red belt that also functions as armor to the left side of her waist and on top of this she wears two bright red gauntlets for further defense. On most winter days or certain missions, Violet will wear a blood-red jacket over this attire. Due to it being part of her soul, she normally keeps her blade, Hawatari, away from her being unless she specifically calls for it. Personality Prior to her conversion into a Reikon Kyuuban and eventual maturity, Violet, as Kōnaki, was a young woman who had suffered much discrimination as a consequence of her spiritual awareness. A World through Red Eyes This lead to her natural seclusion from most public situations, including people within her own school, forcing her to adopt a cold demeanor and lose trust in people who she could have potentially been friends with. Ironically, her behavior was seen to be completely opposite when engaging in conversation with spirits and spiritual beings, believing that they were the only people to ever understand her.A World through Red Eyes All that being said, Kōnaki simply wished for someone to look past her unusual traits and get the opportunity to know her despite the silence that she indulged in. To compensate, Kōnaki was noted to be quite expressive through her face and occasionally her gestures, along with writing poetry often to express how she feelsA World through Red Eyes, a habit that she carries over to her days as a Reikon Kyuuban. In this sense, the only solace she found was her family who, despite being very busy due to their own affairs, were the only individuals to ever give Kōnaki hope for living. As such, she became very protective over them, as made evident when she fought a number of physically stronger men simply in a bid to help them survive, while protecting her own self-respect, of which she has plenty.Stare of the Moon Upon her initial conversion into a Reikon Kyuuban, Kōnaki was noted to be a very timid individual who lacked any sort of self confidence. This is particularly due to the fact that the world she had entered was completely foreign to her, and the people were so intimidating as well. However, it appears that even in this state, Kōnaki still had a great determination, shown through her initial training with Hisashī, where she was determined to pay off the debt that she owed Myst, and the gratitude she had for saving her life.Training of Blood However, even so, Kōnaki's lack of power plagued her for the initial part of her training, made clear following her and Myst's advent into Wonderland, where facing Akujin, the demonic power within her, caused Kōnaki to lose all confidence within herself and her abilities due to her powerlessness.A Mother's Embrace Even so, through the encouragement of her savior and the understanding that she had the power to overcome her inner demons, Kōnaki had since gained the confidence necessary to fight on her own merit, without relying on the power of others.Training of BloodA Mother's Embrace Following the lengthy period of training Violet underwent in order to tame her spiritual and physical abilities, Violet also appeared to accept the fact that she was indeed a supernatural being. As a direct consequence, her return from training has granted others a display of a much more mature and knowledgeable Violet, who is fully capable of understanding of the severity of the situation she is placed in, as expected of the handmaiden of the current Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban. Despite this maturity, however, Violet rarely displays a serious side to her. In fact, she is normally quite cheerful and casual in various situations, believing that unnecessary tension will only lead to more problems. In comparison to her days of pseudo-nobility, Violet has loosened in her mannerisms. She uses casual honorifics such as "''-san''" more often and is often seen smiling even in front of strangers, having learned how to adapt to normal human culture despite the scale of her supernatural heritage being elevated considerably. As a result, she has since abandoned the prejudice she had towards those with supposed bigotry against her, but still stands up for the rights of those who are pointed fingers at for no other reason than minor differences. Violet's most intriguing change in attitudes come from her adoption of her serious persona, at which she becomes an almost changed woman. She is very quiet, only talking when responded to and not speaking more than necessary. In addition, Violet displays a killing intent rivaling greater spiritual beings, which was theorized by Kain Daisuke to be her internal bloodlust expressed physically, but was later revealed by Chūtarō Ōasa to actually be the manifestation of Violet's aversion to battle expressed as a means to instill fear into her opponents. Even within battle, Violet rarely speaks and, while acting rationally, normally expresses any concerns while thinking, rather than expressing surprise of any kind to almost any situation. History Synopsis Equipment 's Red Moon.]] Hawatari (刃渡り, Walking across a blade's edge) is the weapon that Violet employs when her enemy is beyond the capabilities of her unarmed combat in tandem with her standard Reikon Kyuuban abilities, as evident by the fact that even while she was a fresh newborn, she managed to compete against Hisashī with this blade in her hands, albeit she wasn't controlling it.Training of Blood Hawatari was later revealed to be the physical manifestation of her soul's demonic powers — Akujin — in the real world, thus enabling her to access a greater reservoir of power.A Mother's Embrace However, due to the great power possessed by this blade, Violet is incapable of completely controlling its urges for battle and thus only uses it in dire situations or in situations where she is alone. Notably, due to the fact that the blade comes from the power of her soul, it is regarded as very similar to a zanpakutō, as commented by the elderly Shinigami, Chūtarō Ōasa. Hawatari bears the appearance of a standard katana in terms of shape and size. However, it is noted for a particularly interesting hilt and guard. Its hilt has an almost cuboid shape, with bright red scale-like patterns on the top and bottom of the hilt, while the rest of the hilt is slightly darker in coloration, ornamented with traditional dot-like patterns. On the left and right of the hilt is a white sheet with illegible characters emblazoned onto it, which are thought, by Chūtarō, to be a message from Violet's power to her. Hawatari's guard is similarly colored with a rectangular shape with slight indents on the top and bottom. The sheath of the blade is also red, however, the end of the blade's sheath appears to be black, rather than red. As well as this, near the base of the sheath, there is a section segmented by bands that appears to be where Violet holds the sheath from. The blade doesn't appear to hold any specific properties, however, it is noted to possess great cutting potential and, according to Chūtarō, is "brimming with spiritual energy", indicating that the powers of the blade have yet to be unlocked. Powers and Abilities Advanced Growth Rate: Violet's most stunning attribute by far is the ease in which she adapts to knew knowledge despite most of the concepts that have recently been provided to her. This is made evident in her training with Hisashī where she is described to have elevated to a level of power thought to be unheard of among most Newborns. While this was later attributed to the presence of Akujin within her, it is nevertheless her own ability and determination that enables her to adapt to virtually any situation and subsequently surpass any supposed limits she possesses. In fact, it was this very trait that enabled her, within two years, to adapt to and learn all basic Reikon Kyuuban skills while gaining a sufficient level of mastery in a few of them as well. Keen Intelligence: *'Perceptive Combatant': *'Strategist and Tactician': Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: : : Spiritual Abilities : *' ': Blood Secrets (血の奥義, Chi no Ōgi) is the classification given to the abilities a Reikon Kyuuban is well known for. Despite not being taught from a conventional source, due to the presence of four powerful Elders wihin Wonderland, Violet had managed to learn all of the techniques based on watching others use them, rather than actively be taught them. *'Dōbutsu Henkan' (動物変換, Animal Transformation): *'Reiunomi' (霊鵜呑み, Soul Swallowing): *'Tekketsujū' (鉄血銃, Blood and Iron Gun) *'Chinoke' (血の気,, Blood Drain): *'Chimai' (血舞, Blood Dance): *'Karasume' (鴉目, Crow's Eyes) *'Kihensa' (気偏差, Mind Deflection) *'Juga' (呪牙, Cursed Fang) *'Kūmikadzuki' (空三日月, Void Crescent) *'Shurahōshi' (修羅消費, Carnage Consumer) Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception References Category:Characters Category:Reikon Kyuuban Category:Female Category:LGBT Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines